1. Field of the Instant Disclosure
The instant disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing random access memory; in particular, to an improved method of manufacturing random access memory.
2. Description of Related Art
The relevant systems and devices regarding the semiconductor are improving unceasingly along with the advance of the semiconductor technology, and this has also further enhanced the efficiency of current random access memories. Nevertheless, in order to attain a random access memory with a reduced production cost to be economically advantageous, more methods on improvements of such devices should be provided to increase the competitiveness for the manufactures.
With reference to FIG. 1, conventional semiconductor structures are formed with an array region A and a peripheral region P thereon. However, a particular sequence is required for the formation of the trenches within the aforementioned regions in current manufacturing processes. Specifically speaking, a plurality of trenches will be formed in the array region A prior to a plurality of trenches formed in the peripheral region P, where this has increased an additional step of manufacturing during the process. Furthermore, the capacitor units in conventional manufacturing processes are not arranged to achieve the highest density. Therefore, the amount of capacitor units installed in the semiconductor structure will be restricted. As a consequence, for manufactures pursuing random access memories with a higher efficiency, such manufacturing processes will not be competitive and advantageous.